1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is latch assemblies for seats.
2. Background Art
Seat assemblies, including automotive seats, are commonly configured to move between a first position and a second position. In some embodiments, the entire seat assembly may move. In other embodiments, only a portion of the seat assembly may move from the first position to the second position. Such reconfigurability can, for example, permit a seat back to be folded flat to increase a cargo load floor in a vehicle.
Latch assemblies are used to secure and release the seat assembly but are accessible only from a position that is either forward of, or rearward of, the seat assembly. Additionally, latch assemblies are housed in separate housings which must be attached to the seat assembly. The use of a housing to mount a latch assembly to the seat assembly can add cost and complexity to the seat assembly. These and other problems are addressed by the present invention.